


spending time with your fake family

by eldermckinkshame



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 1 year post canon, Heart Attacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldermckinkshame/pseuds/eldermckinkshame
Summary: "A perpetual force of human nature is that of love; it has existed as long as humans, yet we are still trying to understand its meaning."-1 year after the events of senior year, Jared feels an emptiness in his life. He turns to an unlikely bunch to fill the void that had been created after the Connor Project.





	spending time with your fake family

**Author's Note:**

> jarry is endgame. like, comment and subscribe

jared;s first year in college had begun, and he felt empty. evan never apologized and like hell jared was gona call him, alana got into harvard, mit, yale, stamford, and uconn. and byu, rendering jared to feel like a complete idiot for only getting into cornell and the universtiy of guam. zoe had just graduated, but she was not the murphy whom jared was interested in. no, jared ached to talk to her fatehr, larry murphy, who had never given him the time of day!! every time that JERK evan had told jared about all the time he spent with the murphys, jared felt unspeakably jealous. his tall, gray, hair. his intoxicating wrinkles whose patterns jared had memorized and would draw sometimes on the cuffs of his khakis. mmmmmm. one particular day, jared had gone to CVS to buy allergy medication, when he receives a call from his loving and caring bf connor murphy's ghost. jared picked up,

"babe, im buying allergy medication so i don't pass out cause of the heat. what do oyu need."

"YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE APPLE ORCHARD"

then, connor murphy hung up. jared contemplated the ominous message, got in his car, and drove to the orchard.

upon arrival, jared felt a strange presence in the trees. he knew that evan loved trees, but he didn;t want to think about evan. his mind went to connor, his sexy ghost bf whom he saw sitting underneath a tree, sprawled shirtless over a blanket, with a basket of cheese crackers available for the two to share. jared approached connor. he knew connor wasn;t corporeal and that he couldn't eat actually eat any of the cheese crackers, but he 's enjoying connor's hot, hot presence. owl city's "fireflies" plays softly in the background, and the overall atmosphere of the date is ethereal.

"hey baby doll" said jared. "u gonna eat those?"

"no babe, i can't. i'm ur sexy ghost bf, remember?" ocnnor said sexily, a blush spreadig across his face. 

jared sensed connor's aura. it was rainbow. because he's gay

jared reached out and stroked his hair his long fingers didn't touch anything though because connor is a ghost. a sexy, hot hot hot, so hot, he's so damn hot, ghost

jared began to read connor's chakra, and notices that it was a bit off :/

"hey baby boy? ur chakra is feeling stragne today." he made the :/ emoticon face

"oh really? why don;t u realign it for me, sugar lips?" connor said, smirking seductively sexily

jared lurched at ghost connor, inhaling his hot, hot ghost face. he climbed over him, biting his hair and eating it like ted cruz in that bad lip reading

"i thought this only happened in beverley hills chihuahua" jared 

jared slipped his arm into connor's slimy mouth and realigned his chakra from the inside. connor moaned AHUGGNNNGHH M-MY CHAKRA JJARED he said it with jared's hand still exploring his thrussy

"feeling enlightened? bubble butt?" jared said and promptly grabbed connor's hiney 

"Oh! I'm Frightened" said anatole i mean sexy ghost connor as jared felt the ghost phone which is in connor's back pocket vibrate.

"ur my whole world, bro. idc who's calling me cause you're the only one who matters to me" connor says in his sexy ghost voice

25 minutes later, connor takes out his phone to check the time. instantly, jared notices that connor has a missed call and voicemail from someone named "squippy boy ;)" 

jared turns to connor and angrily says, "who the hell is squippy boy ;)??" 

"it's no one u need to worry about baby boo" connor says nonchalantly and begins to put his phone back in his pocket. 

"then let me hear the voicemail CONNOR" jared doesn't use a pet name because he's angry

connor reluctantly brings his phone out of his pocket, unlocks it, and plays the voicemail from squippy boy ;) :

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg7GncDVTPw

 

"Hi, baby girl, everything is ok, I promise. I forgive you. It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Every thing’s gonna be ok. I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than there are grains of sand on every beach of every planet of every galaxy of the universe. I – I – I need you in my life. I need you more than humans need water and food to survive. You mean more to me than Hot Pockets mean to Mr. Reyes. You mean more to me than just anything, you mean more to me than golden diamonds mean to the greediest burglar and your just the most perfect and most beautiful girl in all of the world. And I love you so much. And I hope you enjoy watching this baby girl. (Kiss) See you at school tomorrow baby girl. I love you. I do, it’s true, I love you more than anything else in the world. Bye baby girl, stay perfect, just for me."

"what the HECK connor?? my sexy sexy, so hot, flamin ghost bf??? are u cheating on me with a robot?"

"gotta blast!" connor says before dissipating 

"now i'm just jared in the orchard by himself......" jared sings while crying

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hope u enjoy? kudos and comments mean the world


End file.
